Live Life to The Fullest
by S.I.B.U.N.A.1598
Summary: A short glimpse of Nina's life with Fabian from beginning to end. Takes place the night of Prom. Rated T just in case...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis. I only own my two characters.

**ENJOY!~**

Live Life to the Fullest

**NINA'S POV**

It was the night of prom and Fabian and I were walking from the school auditorium and heading for Anubis House. I still had my Prom Queen Crown on my head. So did Fabian. Swaying our hands back and forth, I couldn't help but feel…sad. Tomorrow, everyone is leaving to go back home, until next term of course, but it is still upsetting. I am not going to see Fabian for a very long time.

We stopped under a crab apple tree. I could just smell the apple blossoms surrounding me. Fabian turned to me and his eyes were glowing in the moonlight. He was squeezing my hands pretty tight, but, I didn't seem to mind.

"Nina, I, um, have something I really want to ask you."

"Fabian, you know you can tell me anything." My voice was shaky. I don't know what he is going to ask me. Please be what I want it to be!

"Nina, I have known you for about 3 ½ months. And with us going our separate was until next term, I was wondering if…if….."He was getting frustrated with himself

"Fabian, tell me. What is it?"

He turned around to see people coming out from the school. I could here Amber babbling about Fabian and me. He finally turned around and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Nina Martin, will you be my girlfriend!" He blurted it out so fast and I new that this was my moment. I threw myself onto him and I kissed him, until we both couldn't breathe. I must be the happiest girl on the planet.

I, Nina Martin, am Fabian Rutter's girlfriend.

~Four Years Later…

I could feel the anxiety racing all over my body. I am here on my wedding day. I am going to be marring the love of my life. My entire family, well, what is left, is here along with Fabian's gigantic family. The music started to play. It is show time.

Walking down the aisle, I was looking up at Fabian, standing so proud next to the priest, who was also smiling. Reaching them, Gran came up beside me and lifted my veil from over my eyes. She was spilling tears out and she mouthed to me,

"_You look so beautiful. I love you, Nina."_

The priest began with the ceremony, but I zoned him out. I was so excited and nervous, all I heard was Fabian say,

"I do."

I was blushing the color red and when the priest finished, I looked into Fabian's eyes and said,

"I do."

We slipped each others rings on our fingers and my heart was pounding a thousand beats per minute.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You my kiss the bride."

I kissed my husband with so much love; I knew I would never be this happy again. I must be the luckiest woman on the planet.

I, Nina Martin Rutter, am Fabian Rutter's wife.

~Three Years Later…

I am in so much pain. I am in the hospital, trying to give birth to my twin girls. I was going to be a mother. I was gong to be the mother of Fabian's children. I have always wanted to be a mother.

Fabian never left my side through the delivery. With my first rounds of pushing, I gave birth to a 5 pound 8 ounce baby girl. She looks so beautiful.

After my second round of agonizing pushing, I gave birth to me second baby girl. She weighs 6 pounds. I was crying at the fact that I did it. I was supposed to be a twin, but she didn't survive the birth.

The nurses handed Fabian and I each a baby. I looked into his eyes and he was crying. I was too, but to see him crying, I new he was happy. Our twins looked beautiful. Mine looked like Fabian 100%.

"Nina, they are so gorgeous. Do you have any ideas for names?"

I was speechless but, thinking at the same time.

"How about Danielle and Sarah? Danielle after your grandmother and Sarah, well, after Sarah." Fabian kissed my forehead and I hugged my Sarah. I must be the most proud mother on the planet.

~Nineteen Years Later…

**FABIAN'S POV**

I don't want to say it is true, but it is. My Nina is dead. She was diagnosed with lung cancer…at the age of 42. She held up a strong battle, but cancer won. It took the life of my wife, and Danielle and Sarah's mother.

She wanted to be buried next to her parents, Gran, and sister over in America. She told me when I die, along with the girls, that there will be room for us. Her last words that she spoke to us were, "Take the necklace and continue the legacy. I love you Danielle, Sarah, and my Fabian." She died right then and there.

At her funeral in Greenlawn Cemetery in China Grove, North Carolina, she lay in her open casket, looking like an angle sent from above. I kissed Nina one last time, Danielle and Sarah holding her hand.

The casket was closed and she was buried in-between her mother, Rose, and her father, Daniel. I couldn't watch her going down. Sarah was hugging me, while Danielle was holding the locket. She opened it up and saw the portrait of Sarah for the first time.

She turned to me with a confused look on her face.

"Father, who is this woman? Mother said there was a legacy of some sort. Tell me, please?"

"I will, when we get home." I place a red rose on top of Nina's grave. We all said our goodbyes, and headed back home.

She has made me the happiest boy, luckiest man, and a proud father. She is in a better place right now. She will spread her love like she did with us. She lived her life to the fullest.

I, Fabian Rutter, am a widower to my deceased wife, Nina Martin Rutter.


End file.
